1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information recording control apparatus in a camera for recording photographing information on film.
2. Related Background Art
An information recording apparatus in a camera for recording information regarding photographing (photographing information) on a magnetic recording medium applied to film is known (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,332).
It is conceivable that by using such a recording apparatus, for example, the speed information of film is pre-recorded on the film and a camera reproduces and utilizes it or photographing information such as trimming information is recorded on film for each photographing frame thereof and is reproduced in the step of stretching out the film and the stretching-out process is carried out on the basis of said information. It is also conceivable to pre-record exposed frame information, reproduce it by a camera itself and position an unexposed frame at a predetermined photographing position during the feeding of film.
Accordingly, the information recorded on the film must be recorded stably at a signal level of a range suited for reproduction.
However, there is the problem that if a gap exists between a recording head and the film or the recording film is inclined with respect to the recording track of the film when information is recorded on the film, a corresponding loss will occur in recording and stable information recording cannot be accomplished at a signal level of a desired range.